Ted Reigen
Ted Reigen is the leading protagonist of the I'm Just Saiyan series. He is a young Saiyan boy who was one of the few sent to Earth as a youngster during Frieza's attempt on the Genocide of the Saiyans. Appearance As a little boy, Ted has the appearance of Goku as a child, or Goten. He has messy black hair, dark eyes that at least appear to be black, and is small in stature. Personality As a child, Ted is very naive and lovable, often depending on his best friend, LT Tiernan, to tell him about things. He is easily goaded into mischievous endeavors with LT, and has a sense of adventure and fun. For a young boy, he is very brave and he seems to enjoy fighting, as most Saiyans do. Early Life Ted first appears in the prelude chapters of I'm Just Saiyan as an infant traveling in a Saiyan space pod, sleeping. His pod crash-lands on Earth, in the Kaijuu Forest, coincidentally at the same time young Saiyans King and LT are visiting. King takes Ted back to the Tiernan estate with him, where the infant Ted is temporarily cared for by Daisy Tiernan. King calls Roshai to inform him, and the man promptly races to take Ted. Roshai returns back to his house on Kame Island with Ted, where he discovers from young Saiyan Goku Reigen that Ted is indeed, his younger cousin. Barku also identifies that he is the son of a powerful Saiyan named Kaizer later at the Saiyans' meeting at midnight. I'm Just Saiyan Youth Tag Team Tournament Ted, at the age of seven, enters the Youth Tag Team Tournament as a duo with best friend LT Tiernan, and for their first match, are pitted up against Ryne and Amir. While LT takes on Ryne, Amir attempts to assist his partner, only to discover that Ted has climbed up onto his shoulders somehow. Ted yanks on Amir's ears, preventing Amir from helping Ryne and instead making him stumble and attempt to remove Ted from his back. As Amir struggles to remove Ted, the young Saiyan causes Amir to run headfirst into the wall, jumping off at the right time to knock his older opponent out. This unorthodox victory is only one of many Ted and LT experience at the tournament, as they are next pitted against Asian fighters Thinh and Dan, both of whom were easily defeated by the Saiyan duo. Ted begins to take interest in the current champions, Nat and Pat, and he begins to notice Nat's mistreatment of Pat early on, noting how Nat blames all the mistakes made on Pat. Ted and LT stare down the twins from opposite ends of the arena, followed by the beginning of the match. Ted begins by throwing himself at Pat, punching. Pat fails to match Ted's speed, and as he fails to land many of his punches, Ted gets many of his in. Ted enjoys the battle, liking how it is both easy and how it satisfies the primal urges he takes note of. Ted sends Pat flying with an uppercut, then runs to help LT incapacitate Nat. Pat tries to pull Ted off of Nat, but is sent flying out of bounds by a well-delivered punch to the stomach. Ted also kicks Nat in the stomach, assisting LT in knocking out the remaining twin to be dubbed the champions. However, Ted and LT refuse championship, stating that they wanted to see what the battle against the current champions would be like. Both boys request that Tri and Jian be allowed to compete for championship in their stead. Ted watches the match between Team Tri-Jian and Team Nat-Pat. When the former wins, Ted is the first to notice Nat's attempt to the unsuspecting Tri with a concentrated energy beam, and he races over, attempting to stop him. Ted is stopped by the barrier preventing outside intervention, and he and LT pace the perimeter of the barrier, waiting for Roshai to breach the barrier. When Nat kills Pat, Ted uses the Instant Transmission technique to get behind Nat. He hesitates, then convinces himself that what he is about to do is the right thing. He then snaps Nat's neck, thus killing him. Aftermath of the Tournament Ted is depressed about the conclusion of the tournament. Roshai then tries comforting him by telling him that Pat has gone to Heaven, and Nat to HFIL. He sees the faces of both twins before their bodies are taken away. He still believes he can see the insanity in Nat's eyes, and closes them so he no longer has to look. Ted hears about Roshai's organized gathering and is excited, wanting to see friends and members of the "family" such as Barku, King, Uncle Vegito, Goten Saito, and TUK and his sons. As Ted thinks about the events of the tournament, Vegito arrives, introducing Ted to Cocoa and Violet. He tells Ted to play with Violet, so Ted takes her to where he and LT were playing. After some back-and-forth between them, Violet "insults Ted's manliness" and LT tells him to defend himself. As Ted contemplates how to tackle her, Violet kicks Ted in a "sensitive area" (testicles), thus causing Ted to fall over. LT reassures Ted that it was a cheap shot. Ted and LT then spend the day with DJ and Goten Saito, pretending to be pirates, mock swordfighting and playing Freeze Tag and Red Rover. They have lunch, take a nap and come back out to play. Ted notices he cannot find Goku. He finds out from Roshai that Goku is spending time with Cocoa, which prompts LT to explain to him that Goku "like-likes" Cocoa, and thus is spending so much time with her. Preparing for Namek Ted overhears Roshai receiving transmissions from a Saiyan named Cookie, and he hears about Frieza. Before he can tell his knowledge to the other boys, he is swept away that night by Vegito, on Roshai's orders to some of the men to remove the children from the premises. Ted and LT pretend to be sleeping, then change into their clothes and decide to sneak out of Vegito's house and fly to LT's mother's laboratory to get some Saiyan armor. LT discovers that Ted does not know how to fly, and thus helps Ted overcome his fear of flight and holds his hand, enabling Ted to fly so long as he is doing so. The two boys change into the armor and head out for Roshai's house. Kid Ted young.png|Kid Ted Kid Ted 1.png|Kid Ted, wearing gi. Kid Ted Base 2.png|Kid Ted, wearing another gi of his (image by DB-Own-Universe-Arts) Ted little.png|Ted, on the ground Category:Male Category:Saiyan Category:Original Character Category:Character in I'm Just Saiyan series